monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chucky
Charles Lee Ray, also known as "Chucky" and the Lakeshore Strangler, is the main antagonist of the 1988 cult classic horror slasher film Child's Play and it's seven sequels. He is Tiffany Valentine's ex-husband, Glen and Glenda's father, and Andy Barclay's arch-nemesis and former "best friend". He was voiced by Brad Dourif, who also portrayed his original human counterpart while his Good Guy impressions were provided by Edan Gross. Story Before the Films According to the Child's Play 2 novelization, notorious serial killer Charles Lee Ray was frequently abused by his biological dwarf mother, both physically and mentally. This is probably what led to him become the Lakeshore Strangler. Also in the novelization, he was put in special classes when he was younger. He went to a voodoo teacher named John Bishop, formerly known as "Dr. Death", to learn about voodoo magic as a way to cheat death. Later on at some point, Ray was introduced to Daniel Pierce and his family; his pregnant wife Sarah and his daughter Barbara. Ray secretly became obsessed with Sarah and wanted the two of them to be a "family". At some point, he murdered a woman named Vivian Van Pelt and dumped her body in Forest Creek River. He also stole her $6,000 ring. He also met Tiffany Valentine who became his girlfriend, but Ray didn't view her as such, as he was still in love with Sarah. One night, Ray found Daniel walking home and offered him a ride home (seen in a deleted scene of Curse of Chucky). Later on, he drowned him (off-camera). On November 9, 1988, along with Sarah and Barbara, he later attended Daniel's funeral. That night, Sarah was later kidnapped and held by him in the basement of an apartment located at 730 Stony Island Avenue on Chicago's South Side. He revealed his true motives to her and everything he did to her family, but Sarah managed to call 911 and the police arrived, with Ray realizing what happened. Angered at Sarah for telling the cops about "us", he stabbed her in the stomach with a voodoo knife, saying "I've always had a thing for families, especially kids.". This caused Nica's paraplegia after she was born. From there the first film unfolds. In Child's Play 2, Grace Poole mentions that during his killing spree in Chicago and before being pursued by the police, Ray murdered a total of 12 people, but in the recent Cult of Chucky, Nica mentions she read that Ray murdered 22 people before being mortally wounded by the police. ''Child's Play'' Ray is being pursued by Chicago homicide detective Mike Norris and his partner Jack Santos after kidnapping Sarah. After trying to shoot the detective, he is shot in the foot, causing his partner Eddie Caputo to drive off in a 1978 Dodge Tradesman. Ray is about to get inside a toy store called "Playland Toys", but Mike says it's over. He gets inside, where he tries to shoot Mike, but is fatally shot by him. Seeking vengeance on Mike and Eddie, a mortally wounded Ray finds boxes of Good Guy dolls, landing into them. After he casts a Haitian Voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into one of the dolls, a lightning bolt strikes the store. Mike, who survived, finds Ray's body and the doll. Later on, the doll is found by a street peddler/homeless man, who sells it to a widowed woman named Karen Barclay as a birthday gift for her 6-year son Andy. After work, she gives the doll to Andy, who's overjoyed. Through the talking feature, the doll reveals himself as "Chucky" and Andy thanks his mom for the gift. That night, Karen's friend/co-worker Maggie Peterson is babysitting Andy. After taking both Andy and Chucky to bed, she finds Chucky in the couch while the 9'o clock news is one, so she turns off the TV and takes him. When suddenly, she is then hit by a toy hammer, causing her to fall out of the window to her death, but the killer's identity is left ambiguous. The following morning, apparently upon Chucky's request, Andy skips school and takes the Chicago "L" downtown. While Andy leaves to go in a bathroom, Chucky, revealed as being alive, sneaks into Eddie's building and turns off a stove's pilot light but turning up the gas as revenge for leaving him. While investigating, Eddie fires his gun, causing the house to explode, killing him inside. After the crime scene, Andy, Once again a suspect, is taken to a mental institution. Karen takes Chucky with her to the apartment and starts to investigate the doll. She checks Chucky's box, only to discover that his batteries were never inserted. She checks the doll's back, but Chucky's head turns backwards, saying his Good Guy catchphrase, causing a scared Karen to drop him. Karen threatens to throw him in the fireplace unless he reveals himself to her. Chucky starts to talk like Charles Lee Ray and bites on her forearm, but she tosses him, allowing him to escape. After pulling Charles Lee Ray's case file, Mike Norris is suddenly attacked by Chucky in his 1985 Ford LTD Crown Victoria sedan. He attempts to strangle him, forcing Mike to drive recklessly, but Mike makes him suffer a cigarette burn to his cheek. Then, Chucky tries to stab him with a knife. Because of Chucky, the car then flips over. Mike manages to shoot Chucky in the chest and Chucky leaves. Mike later agrees to help Karen after this attack. Then, Chucky finds his former voodoo teacher John Bishop and asks him why did his gunshot wound bled, which John replies by informing him that his body is slowly turning that of a human's and the longer he spends in the doll's body, the more human he will become. However, he rejects Chucky's plea of help and decides to call the police. Before he can, Chucky pulls out a voodoo doll connected to John and snaps his leg and arm, then threatens to kill him if he does not comply. John explains to Chucky that in order to get out of the doll's body, he must transfer his soul into the first person he revealed his trueself to, Andy. After jokingly remarking that he's going to be six-years old again, Chucky fatally stabs the voodoo doll and leaves John to die. Following leads from Charles Lee Ray's file, Karen and Mike discover a dying John who, before dying, informs them that although Chucky is a doll, his heart is almost human and the only way to kill him is via the heart. At the mental institution, Chucky steals the key to Andy's cell, but Andy tricks him with pillows under the bed in order to escape. While Andy escapes from the hospital, now aware Chucky is after him, Chucky kills the head doctor, Dr. Ardmore with an electroshock therapy machine. Mike's partner Jack believes Andy killed the doctor while escaping. ''Child's Play 2'' Set two years later, Andy has moved in with a foster family while his mother undergoes psychiatric evaluation. According to the Child's Play comic miniseries, Detective Norris was threatened into facing dismissal unless he told the authorities that Karen was unstable. To prove their bad publicity wrong, Play Pals Inc., the creators of the Good Guy dolls, decided to rebuild Chucky, who is then brought back to life. Chucky resumes his search for Andy, encountering and killing Andy's foster father Phillip. Andy is blamed for murdering the foster father and returned to the orphanage. After killing Andy's foster mother Joanne, Chucky takes Kyle (Christine Elise), Andy's foster sister, hostage to help him find Andy. Chucky brings Andy to the Good Guy factory with Kyle in pursuit. After failing to transfer his soul into Andy's body, Chucky realizes that he is trapped in his doll form. He attempts to kill both Andy and Kyle, but is instead doused in hot molten plastic after his legs and right arm are severed. The enraged and mangled Chucky is killed when Kyle shoves an air hose into his mouth, causing his head to explode like a balloon. ''Child's Play 3'' Upon turning 16, Andy (now played by Justin Whalin) is sent to military school having failed to cope in several foster homes. Meanwhile, Play Pals Inc. re-releases its old "Good Guy" toy line, believing that their bad publicity has abated. When workers clean up the Good Guy Factory, a crane pierces one of Chucky's severed arms, causing blood to drip out. When Chucky's headless corpse goes over a vat of liquid plastic, some of Chucky's blood leaks out into the vat, bringing him back to life once more. He resumes his spree of killing by choking to death the president of the company (who appeared briefly in the second film), Upon discovering the location of Andy, Chucky cleverly mails himself to Andy's school, where he is discovered by a young private named Ronald "Ron" Tyler (Jeremy Sylvers). Realizing that Tyler is the first person to whom he revealed his identity in his new body, Chucky must now use Tyler, instead of Andy, for the soul transfer. Andy was in pursuit to stop Chucky from transferring his soul into Tyler's body. The pursuit ended inside an amusement park ride and Chucky was killed by Andy when he was thrown into a giant fan, tearing his body into pieces. ''Bride of Chucky'' One night, Chucky's girlfriend named Tiffany, finds the remains of the doll. After calmly slitting the throat of the cop, she bribed to steal his remains out of the evidence room (which also contains items which appear to be Freddy Krueger's sweater, hat and glove, as well as Jason Voorhees' hockey mask and machete, Leatherface's chainsaw and Michael Myers. Tiffany returns to her trailer and sews Chucky back together. She uses an incantation from a book entitled "Voodoo For Dummies" to reanimate Chucky, after which Tiffany learns that the ring she proudly wore for ten years was not actually an engagement ring, but was stolen by Chucky from a wealthy old woman named Vivian Van Pelt. An enraged Tiffany confines Chucky to a playpen, which she bought for the baby she wanted to have. After escaping, Chucky electrocutes Tiffany in her own bathtub and transfers her soul into her bridal doll. Tiffany immediately wants to get out of the doll body, but Chucky admonishes her that the only way to return to human form is with The Heart of Damballa, a mystical amulet that Chucky was wearing the night he became a doll. ''Seed of Chucky'' ''Curse of Chucky'' ''Cult of Chucky'' Appearance As Charles Lee Ray, Chucky appears to be a 5'9" Caucasian male with long brown hair and blue eyes. As a doll, he got smaller and appears to be a 2'1" doll with long red hair and blue eyes, but when his body starts turning human, his hair becomes brown. Gallery Charred Chucky.jpg Chucky Cicatrizado.jpg|Chucky's signature look with scars and stitches that was introduced in Bride of Chucky. Videos Child's Play - Charles Transferring into "Chucky" *HD* 1988 Trivia *Chucky was inspired by the Cabbage Patch Kids and Robert the Doll, a doll that was alleged to be cursed by a vengeful spirit. Category:Toy monsters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Males Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Horror monsters Category:Universal monsters Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters Category:Comic book monsters Category:Book monsters Category:Videogame monsters Category:Halloween Monsters Category:Living Monsters Category:Electrokinetic Monsters Category:Monster Forms